Twisted Hearts
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWISTED KNIFE! Will Sesshomaru open up and relieve the pain he is in or will he keep himself closed off? Kagome is just starting to realize that something is wrong with him, unknowing to her, she is the cause of his pain. Will, she understand and more importantly will she pull out the twisted knife that is lodged in his twisted heart? Perhaps the Mikos heart is twisted to
1. Chapter 1

**[PART 2, JUST A RECAP, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER TWISTED KNIFE, This was right after the party when they returned from helping the couple concive]**

 **SEE TWISTED KNIFE BEFORE YOU READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE LOST. FOLLOW ME ON FB-Onlyaftermidnight.**

 _I will pray for you_...

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, his cold eyes were no longer cold something was stirring in them.

"Why must you anger me?" He asked, resetting his mask.

"I'm sorry, it's just your mother said you were becoming possessive of me and I-

"Wished to see as you have already stated Miko, why" He snapped. She had no idea the pain she was inflicting on him.

"I didn't think you would be," She said softly. She didn't know why but seeing him being possessive of her made her tummy flop and her heart speed up. The moment had been super intense, and she had to leave the room before her whole face became flushed.

She was crushing on him and hard, and she knew that would be very dangerous for her heart and possibly her life.

He finally turned from her "Leave me" He said.

Kagome backed up slowly before bolting down the hallway and away from him.

He heard his mothers laugh and then she came from the shadows "How long will you fight yourself, my son."

"Do you wish your son pain, mother?"

She smiled "I am not the one causing your pain."

"Yet you watch her torture me; you aid her."

"My poor son inflicted with the same pain as your father, yet he did not fight his son, why do you not give in?"

"The Hime seduced father did she not?"

"Hia, and he went to her openly," She said with crossed arms "She saw his pain clearly and did not deny him."

"The Miko is pure; she does not understand."

"Because you do not allow her to."

"I do not wish her to."

"So you will deny yourself?"

"She is the one who denies me."

"She just tested you; she is curious but cautious my son" Who could blame her.

"She does not have the same dark desires I do, one so pure such as herself."

His mother smirked showing fang "You say she does not understand you, but you claim to understand her?"

"You waste your effort mother; we can never be."

"Oh, and why?"

"My darkness would consume her; I do not wish to hurt her."

Her smile faded "You are far worst off than your father" She whispered, and his gold eyes stayed hard on her "You love her"

He said nothing. Even louder, he denied nothing.

She turned from him, not even prayer to his once and terrible father would save her son now. His soul no longer belonged to him but to a holy overly pure Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a recap bc I know this story got a little confusing. Sesshomaru and Kagome have had NO sexual contact it was ALL in his head in the last story)**

 _See your face_ ever _place that I walk in._

When he had told her to leave he had not meant for her to leave his castle.

Yet she did not go far, where would she go? She had been with him the last few years.

He found her as the stars began to show in the sky in an empty field.

"I'm sorry," She said "It's just your so hard to read, you give nothing away" She looked back at him "I guess curiosity got the best of me."

"You claim you can not read me, but you have lived and moved with me for the last two years miko without issue."

She looked away "Am I causing you issues?"

Yes, she was, but she would not understand, and he knew if he said the wrong thing she would leave him.

"No"

The wind blew, blowing the tall grass of the field.

"Why did you, I mean your mother she didn't say?" She turned back to meet his gaze "Why?"

"You are under my protection are you not?"

She blushed slightly "Yes" She looked away again "So me and other males, it bothers you because you want to protect me?" She asked slowly trying hard not to make it sound as if he cared for her.

He tilted his head "You are part of my pack Miko, you are mine" He said clearly, though trying not to make it sound as if she were a piece of land, he knew how she hated that.

Kagome smiled and then laughed a bit.

"Something you find amusing woman?" Nothing about this was amusing to him.

"Just never thought id hear that out of your mouth."

"That you are pack, surely years with Inuyasha would have told you so?"

She looked back at him "Not that"

His eyes flashed thought she knew not what it meant.

"That you are mine?"

"Hai," She said in a whisper. She cleared her throat "We are being rude, we have guest" She walked to him "Your mother must truly want you mated."

She watched his eye darken "She may wish it all she likes I will not bend to her will."

Kagome smiled "So you really aren't interested in any of them?" They began to walk back.

How could he be, no matter what room he walked in, no matter how many women put themselves in front of him all he wished to see was her. Her face, her want, her need and that smile.

"No Kagome"

A tingle went up her spine at the sound of her name, she held in the gasped that her hopeful heart had caused.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_...

"Sesshomaru"

He heard her call his name, God how he liked it.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Here Miko."

She rounded into his reading room "I got a letter!" She smiled like an innocent child. A way to innocent child.

"From whom" He wasn't sure he liked that.

"From the Miko and her mated husband."

He rose an eyebrow as she sat down and read it. Another smile made its way to her face "They did it!"

He rose another eyebrow "We were already aware that they were doing it, Miko."

She snapped her head up and blushed "I mean they conceived Sesshomaru."

"They are sure?"

She looked back over the letter "She seems sure, she says she has been ill."

He stood "Perhaps we should return to them."

"Ano, really?"

"Do you not wish to see for yourself?"

"Um hai?"

"Your church will also not be happy."

"Mmm your right, do you think they will try anything."

"I would not put it past them, come."

"You're not to busy? I can go by myself."

He stopped and looked at her "Do you not wish for my company?"

She blinked "Of course I do, I just wouldn't want to keep you?"

"When have I ever done anything other than what I wanted Miko" His words were a little dark, and she swallowed.

They traveled back to the village, and the snake demon welcomed them with glee. Kagome set right to hovering over the other Miko, her hand to her flat belly.

"Well?" The Miko asked, Kagome smiled and looked up at the two demon Lords "She is with child."

Her smile grew "Sesshomaru come feel."

Gods, Gods how he wished she was the one with child. He ignored the fantasy going on in his twisted demonic mind and walked forward and knelt hovering a hand just over Kagome's "Do you feel it?" She asked.

"Hn"

Kagome looked up at her "You did it"

The Miko blinked at her, her eyes slowly gliding to the demon Lord next to was looking at Kagome, and she could see some type of deep longing?

"Miko?" Kagome asked,

She shook her head "Sorry, yes and all because of you."

"Come I will ssshow to your room, you musssst be tried after your quick travelsss here."

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood, Kagome bowed, and then they followed Sesshomaru back to the room that had tortured him before.

"I can't believe they did it" She whispered.

"Took them long enough, it has been months" Sesshomaru stated in bored tones.

Kagome blushed "I'm sure he wasn't complaining."

"I am surprised she lasted, demons are not sustainable especially when pupping is their goal."

He watched her face blush more, and his mind was putting words in her mouth, but her lips were not moving, she would never say the things his mind was supplying him no matter how bad he wanted to them.

"Sleep Kagome"

He had to stop talking, and she needed to stop blushing, his control was slipping.


	4. Chapter 4

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true, Someone like you_

He watched her sleep and the urge to touch her was becoming far too great. He left the room and took to the gardens and to the moonlight.

Damn, why did it have to be her?

He finally let out a breath, a ragged one. He was fucking tired. He wanted her pupped; he wanted her marked, he wanted her. She had no idea, no clue.

He called it protection, but deep down he knew, it was fear.

Fear she would be afraid, fear she would run away, fear that she would never feel the same way. Fear of being like his father. Fear that he could fail at something.

It would kill him quietly.

"You are in great pain" Came of soft but steady voice.

He turned his head around the see the snake's mate.

"I can see it."

"You know now what you speak of" He turned away "Leave me."

"I have great abilities, but I must admit I missed it the first time."

She moved around him "You are sick."

"That is what they say" He started using her previous words in regards to this.

"Why do you suffer?" She asked coming to look at him "Is it because of what she is, like me?"

"No" He didn't know why he was talking to her.

"Why then do you subject yourself this pain and suffering?"

"To protect her."

She smiled "She does not fear you."

"She should," He said darkly his eyes narrowing a bit. Plus she didn't know she should fear what he was feeling; he was keeping it from her.

"You would not hurt her," The Miko tingled letting her know someone else was close but hidden. She had never told them of her powers.

"I would"

"You have very dark desires I seem them with hidden within your eyes."

"Get out of my head woman" He snapped with a slight growl,

"You fear you will hurt her, but maybe she would be the one to hurt you."

"The only way she could is if she left me which is why I refrain" He stated heated and getting highly annoyed.

"What if when she touched you and you burned?"

"Then I shall burn, it can not be worst than this pain I am in" He admitted it was clear she could see, why lie to her.

"What would you give to have her, this girl who is so pure and true like no other?"

He would be no better than Naraku had been. He would sell this tormented demonic soul which he calls a beast if it meant he could be with her without scaring her away.

She smiled and turned "That is all I wished to know" She saw through him, heard his inner walked away back into the hallway where she stopped for a mere moment and looked to her right.

She bowed her head at Kagome who was plastered against the wall, one hand on her turning tummy the other covering her mouth, afraid he would hear her breath and know that she had been there and heard it all.


	5. Chapter 5

_You will believe in me._

He had great control, but slowly things were testing it. His mother for one which is why he left so quickly with Kagome to be here. But now he knew of the other Mikos power, and it didn't sit well with him, she could read him even though he showed nothing.

Kagome, on the other hand, showed hers even if she were willing herself not to.

"Kagome"

She jumped when the Miko spoke, coming to join her an in morning bath.

"I had to get out of the room before he came back."

"He was out all night."

Kagome stayed silent.

"What is wrong, do you fear him?"

Kagome looked at her "No" She said softly "I'm just greatly confused and a little shocked,"

The Miko smiled "He is very hard to read."

"That is an understatement, iv been with him for two, almost three years and nothing he has ever done has given light to what he said last night" She had pinched herself thinking it had all been a dream.

"Truly are you sure?"

"I'm pretty positive."

"Then you are not looking at him correctly."

"I look at him the same way I always have" She stated,

"There is your problem; perhaps you should stop looking at him like that."

Kagome cocked her head to the side,

"Look at him like he is a male not as a demon Lord" She rose and began to leave,

"Wait" Kagome called "Is he, is he really in pain?" It was so hard for her to understand. Of course, when his mother had told her he was possessive she didn't much believe her either, at least not to the extent that he had seemed to be and yet he was.

"He is in agony around you."

Kagome swallowed "Are you sure?" She whispered.

The Miko rose an eyebrow "You do not believe me?"

"Its just, Sesshomaru" She knew him, he was the strongest damn demon alive, and he didn't want to be anything like his father, that she knew, it was all she knew.

"Do you wish to see it in his eyes, his desire for you?"

Kagome flushed,

"You are a woman pure or not Kagome."

"Hai"

"If you wish to know the truth for yourself, seek it out."

"How?"

"Break his control."

Kagome stepped back "Its that a bad thing to do?"

"Why because he is afraid of it?"

"He isn't afraid he just doesn't want to end up like this father and brother," She said in his defense.

"Maybe, maybe it is time I go."

"That would be unwise" The other Miko stated,

Kagome was having a mild panic attack. This was insane, when had she lost control of all this? Kagome eyed the other Miko as she left. Then she got dressed, she needed to take a walk, get away from here for a minute.

"Miko"

She froze at the sound of his voice, but slowly turned "Hai?" She

"Your power," He said,

She looked down at her hands; her power was waving "I think I need to lie down." So much for her walk.

"Hn, come."

She made a note to herself as she followed him back to their room, a panic attack meant lost control of power, and that was a bad thing.

"You should mind your power around her while she is with child."

"I dunno what happened"

"Perhaps it was the child you were reacting to."

"No," She said softly as he held the door open for her "We were just talking."

"You seemed agitated."

She spun around "It's not fair."

He rose an eyebrow "What?"

"Stop reading me."

"It is only natural for me to do so Miko."

See there was just no way, nothing he said last night made sense, nothing the other Miko was saying made sense. The way he was speaking to her now suggested he was still just the same demon Lord as always.

She was starting to panic again. She had done this whole merry go round thing with Inuyasha; she was not falling to this.

"Kagome," He said more sternly.

"I, I need to get away from here," She said,

His calm look went away, and he grabbed her arm "What ales you that you would seek to leave?"

She snatched her arm away "Nothing."

"You Lie"

"Stop reading me Sesshomaru!"

"Running away from what you are afraid of is not going to help you, Miko."

"Your the one to talk! " She yelled,

"Miko!" He warned "Tone." She was pushing his limits.

"Oh bite me!"

He growled, "Careful Miko, I very well bite."

"Id like to see you try."

"Kagome," He said through clenched fangs, his eyes bleeding pink,

"I'm not afraid of you," She said softly,

"You should be Miko," He said in a low growl,

"Don't forget I can land you" She stood in defense,

"Do not forget, I could kill you."

"God you are so cocky, Sesshomaru what the hell is wrong with you!"

"You are what's wrong with me!" He yelled, eyes bleeding red, control broken.

Sadly, she took it the wrong way.


	6. Chapter 6

_And I will never be ignored_...

She was ignoring him.

He had left her soon after he snapped at her but then return later that night. She laid in the bed, her back to him. Her mind was in a million and one places.

She didn't know what was what at the moment.

"Kagome" His tone was normal again. Yet she still ignored him.

She bit her thumbnail; she had so much time to think while he was gone. Confusion, fear, excitement, nervousness, caution all of it ran through her.

"Miko"

She inhaled but still didn't turn to him; she didn't think she would be brave enough to test him.

"Woman look at me" He pulled her shoulder making her turn onto her back, he leaned slightly over her. She lifted a knee and the robe fell, showing off her creamy skin, and it took all he had not to look.

She slowly pulls her thumb away from her mouth "Sesshomaru."

He blinked ever so slowly "Do not ignore me." He said. She couldn't ignore him; it ate at him.

She looked away and brought the thumb back to her mouth, playing shy, suddenly feeling brave.

"Would you be happy if I left?" She asked,

"What nonsense do you speak?" No, this was what he was afraid of.

"I seem to be causing you some type of pain."

He closed his eyes and willed himself to stay calm "Your defiance is most annoying."

She looked at him "Have I been defiant?"

He looked away. This was getting out of his hands. He didn't know why all the sudden she was pushing, acting like she once did when she traveled with his brother. He had given her no reason to snap at him and be defiant, challenging.

His eyes widened when he felt her hands on his face. She made him look at her "Don't ignore me" She let his face go.

"You have been recently, and today you challenged me."

"And I should submit to you?" What did he want?

"It would be most wise Miko" Would it? Or would it be a bad thing? He didn't know anymore.

"And if I don't?"

"I will hurt you."

She sat up on her elbow "You can try your best."

He growled, "Kagome whatever the other Miko has told you I suggest you forget it."

"She didn't tell me anything, you did."

He backed away, but she grabbed his outer layer "Stop" She jumped to her knees to hold him. He grabbed her hands "Release me."

"Not till you tell me the truth!" She didn't want to test him, to cause him more pain, she wanted to know, to hear it, for him to tell her he was hurting.

"What truth do you seek woman?" He said a bit loud,

"Is me being here, near you causing you agony" She was desperate.

He looked away; she had no clue what she was saying, doing. He had no clue what all she heard him say.

"Don't ignore me!" She screamed, and her power cracked, and it burned his hands that held her tiny wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

_I will burn for you_

Kagome gasp when he didn't release her "Sesshomaru, let go!"

"No" He whispered,

"Sesshomaru" SHe tried to pull away from him I'mm burning you, let go."

His eyes reached hers "Then I shall burn."

"What, what are you saying!" She started to cry "I'm hurting you!"

"You have been hurting me."

"Then I'll go!" She begged,

"You wish for me to die?" Truth slipped past his lips,

"I don't wish for you to be in agony!" She cried still thrashing to get away from him,

"There is but one way to save me, Miko."

She stilled "What?" She asked a tear rolling down her face at hurting him.

"Let me burn" This is what they did to sick demons anyway wasn't it, purified them? He pulled her closer,

"No, no, Sesshomaru" She would kill him, her powers were going haywire "I don't want to hurt you, please!" She screamed closing her eyes,

"You can't ease easy my pain miko, but you can purify me."

She looked up at him, now chest to chest to him, her closeness burning him. His words that night replayed over in her mind, and the word that stood out the most was desire.

She looked at his lips, and he seemed to follow her eyes "Don't" He said,

"You would rather burn?"

"You are playing with something you do not understand Miko, something very dark; I will hurt you" Then heat built up in him at the closeness of her body "I already burn for you, this can be no worse."

"Sesshomaru" She whispered and tilted her head up more and ran her tongue against his bottom lip, he devoured her mouth before she could even breath in. Her power washed out, and his year-long perfect control had been broken.

Only this time he wasn't dreaming.


	8. Chapter 8

_I will feel pain for you._

His hot mouth moved against hers, and he tasted her. He growled and closed his eyes tighter knowing full well his eyes were bleeding. He forced himself to pull back "Enough" He fought to say the words. He was in pain. His cock was a steel rod right now and his mouth watered for her blood.

Kagome grabbed his shirt tight "Sesshomaru."

"Enough," He said again opening his eyes.

She could see the pain he was in, she moved closer, and he inhaled, and when he closed his eyes she brushed her lips against his again, and he devoured them again.

She moaned, and he tore away again "Kagome we must stop."

"Is it because I am human."

"I do not care about you species woman" He gave up on caring about that a long time ago.

"Then why try to burn at my hands? Why be in this pain when I want you as well."

"Because the pain I would inflict on you would be far worse Miko, it matters not what I do; I am sick, and haunted."

She loosened her hands on him and dropped them "Then, then I'll leave"

"Then I will be in agony" He stepped closer and grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest "Killing me would be the only way to save my soul and yours."

She wanted to cry "Why?"

"I will take the pain for you Miko because my desire, my pain is dark" He looked down at his hands covering her "There is blood on these hands, I have done a great many evil things with them, to save my soul would be to taint your own."

"I don't care."

His eyes met hers "You will care when my claws are dragging down your human flesh, and my fangs crush the veins in your neck."

"So it is because I am human."

"It is because I care woman!"

"If you can feel pain for me then I'm willing to feel it for you."

"I am not willing to take that chance," He told her quickly "As I said before, you have no idea what your playing with, yet you do. I am a killer Miko."

"But you could be my lover."

To get his point across he pushed her to the bed and held her wrist down above he head "If you think I would be sustained by a fuck here and there you are wrong."

She was breathing fast, but not from fear.

"And make no mistake Miko, we are not talking about your human version of lovemaking" He dipped his hips down, pressing his hardness against her soft body and she gasped, but it was a mistake on his part, for her hips responded and met his.

"Please" She begged,

He stuck his nose to her neck and took her in, God she was still so virgin and had no idea.

"Kagome, if I started this there would be no stopping me, I would devour every inch of you, leave you afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid, I've never been afraid."

"You should be, I want to do very bad things to you, I want to hear you moan and scream, beg for more and for mercy."

She moaned, now she was in pain not only of the body but in her heart. She never knew. She never knew he has such desire, that he was capable of such passion.

"The mark I would leave on you would eat your very soul Miko, my demon would win over me, and that's if it didn't kill you."

He slowly kissed her neck where her pulse was "No man has touched you" He could smell her now, her arousal, it should have been fear. "If I where to take you, make no mistake you would be mine forever, and no other would ever touch you."

He looked at her "The pain you endure has I penetrated your virgin womanhood would crush you."

Kagome was blood red and in a haze of lust and then she did something rather stupid "Let me kiss you."

He knew he shouldn't but how could he deny her that? He leaned down ready to press his lips against hers when she moved and planted a kiss on the marking on his cheek, then she moved again and placed on his neck "Kagome."

She reached up and moved his hair and inhaled him which made him close his eyes and smell her.

Then his eyes snapped open, blood red as she sank her teeth into him.

Pain wasn't even the right word; Agony was not even the right word, Suffering wasn't even in the right word. He wanted to rip out his own heart to stop what was about to happen.

He was going to kill her because the things he was about to do to her would have her cowering in a corner begging for him never to touch her again, and it was going to break his heart, and that was worse than death.

Perhaps he deserved it; maybe this was his punishment.

"Forgive me" He whispered,


	9. Chapter 9

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart And tear it apart._

He ripped her dress, and she released his neck and arched with a moan.

"Miko" He scolded with a demonic tone and then sniffed the air, it was so strong, why was it so strong. He looked down, she wore nothing to shield her, and he knew she was dripping wet for him. His cock could not get any harder.

"Damn," He said grabbing himself, but he knew it would not relive his pressure "Your very wet Miko."

She blushed, but her eyes glided down to where he was grabbing himself. He had too many clothes on; she wanted to see it. "For you," She said, trying to be brave. His eyes roll, and then he looked down at her and smirked, and it was evil. His eyes were red, his marking jagged and his fangs elongated. "I am going to eat you" His voice was so thick and dark but gods did it turn on her.

"Sesshomaru, touch me, please" Her hands ran down her body, she needed to touch herself. He roughly threw her hands away "Mine" He bit out,

"Ok," She moaned "Yours."

It was so fast he flipped her on her belly; he pulled her knees up so that her chest was on the bed, but her butt was high in the air, her knees almost touched her chest. She was embarrassed about how open she was, and he was looking right at it.

"Do not move bitch."

He got off the bed, and she watched as he undid his clothing and slowly his pants fell, and his dick came free, and her eyes widen. He was massive. He had two thick stripes going down each side of his penis just like his face, and she was sure his size changed depending. Right now his demonic side was in charge, so he was more substantial. She knew he was right, it was going to fucking hurt, and she wondered if he would even be able to put it in. He moved back to the bed, and she drowned her fear, she could not let him smell it. Her heart hurt because he was hurting. He wanted her, need her.

He sniffed and then she felt his finger at her wet folds "This smoothness making me ache Miko."

She moaned and glanced at his cock again, pre-cum was dripping from him, and it made her ovaries cry out in need.

"Damn it" He sneered "You did this on purpose to arouse me" It was a mix of a question and statement.

"Yes" And she had.

He pulled his fingers away and licked them. She had hoped he would push them inside her, but the sadness when he didn't was quickly replace when his mouth met with her soaking wet folds. Her hands fisted into the sheet and she moaned loudly. His tongue kept flicking some unknown button, and it made her breath catch "Sess, Sesshomaru!"  
Then he stuck his tongue in, and fire rushed through her as he sucked.

"Ah!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his cock with his free hand and pulled down his length. He spoke against her lips "My cock is leaking, it wants in" Then he stuck a finger in her "You are so tight female of mine."

She didn't know how much more she could take. Her bottom hurt and her heart hurt. She wondered if he would regret this in the morning.

"I, I don't have any birth control."

His finger was gone, and she whimpered at the lost, then she felt his hands in her hair and suddenly he jerked her up so that his lips were at her ears "Foolish girl" His chest heaved against her back "Did you think I would not pump you full of cum."

"Sesshomaru" She moaned,

"If you survive me woman I will fill you so full you will leak my cum for days to ensure you swell with my child."

Something broke, and she scooted back rubbing her ass against him. He took in the air like it was a cold blast "Kagome, stop" He grabbed her jaw "You must stop" He was trying to control himself, but she could not help it, she needed him, she needed him right now.

She turned her head to look at him, his eyes still red "Sesshomaru, please."

"Please what my mate."

"I need you inside me."

He shoved her down, grabbed her hip and placed his cock at her entrance. She closed her eyes as he forced his overly massive cock into her small, tight, overly virgin pussy.  
She screamed as he ripped into her, stretched her, filled her till he was balls deep and bottomed out. She cried out in agony, and he heaved in both satisfaction and anger. She shook hard as her body registered the pain. He smelt the blood, heard her scream and his eyes went gold, and then Kagome felt something wet on her back. She opened her eyes and glance back at him as he sat still in her.

"Why" He growled out, his eyes glassy. The wetness she felt was his tear. "Just tell me to stop Miko" He growled between teeth "I will remove my aching heart myself if it means not harming you" He hall all this frustration and feeling pent up and this is what broke him, the pain he was causing her.

She bit her lip, and he closed his eyes when he felt her reach back and touch their join bodies.

"Sesshomaru, I love you" She touched his balls "Every time you beg me to stop you it tears my heart part, I want you, no I need you only you, I want to be yours, I want to be by your side, there is nothing you could do to me in the dark that would make me afraid, make me leave, I am not afraid"

He ran his hands down her curves.

"Now that you are one with me I could never let another touch me, there can only be you, please, love me."

He inhaled, and his head went back "I already do."

He had been in love with her for a long damn time.


	10. Chapter 10

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side To know that you're mine.  
_ His head lay on her shoulder as everything he had held in, came out. Though he wasn't entirely open not really there was still that shame of knowing he could hurt her, would hurt her do things unholy to her because it was his nature.

"There will be blood on my hands, Miko, I am still who I am."

"I know."

It killed him; she was so supposed to be the light, the holy, the good and here she was joined to the thing she would burn straight to hell, him.  
But he was greedy; he wanted her, all of her. He had been slowly dying every day that she was near but out of reach.

"Sesshomaru" She moaned, and his hips moved, and he lifted his head off her and grabbed her hips. Every pull away from her was hard and hot. Her body wanted to claim him just as he wanted to claim her. "I will lose myself within you" He rasped out rolling his eyes back as he thrust forward and felt her womb, the one who will surely feel.

"I am not without my own power Sesshomaru; I won't let you hurt me."

To get his point across he pulled back and slammed into her and she cried out but then she moaned, she liked it.  
He closed his eyes and knew, little by little he was losing his grip. This truly was a dark curse, and he wounder was it in the blood or did someone do this to his bloodline. He was trying to stay sain, but then Kagome did something very dumb. When he pulled back to thrust back in she move away, leaving him and that's all it took for him to snap.  
He snapped his blood red eyes open and snarled like an animal.

She stood there naked slightly pouty "I need you."  
He moved so fast, and her back slammed against the wall, and she lost the air in her lungs as his nose went to her neck. He growled.  
"Sesshomaru" She tried to gain her voice from the lost air in her lungs. She reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock, and he groaned when her thumb rolled over its head.

He grabbed her forcefully by the arm and tossed her like nothing, and she landed on the bed on her tummy. She looked back at him, and slight fear crept into her. His eyes were narrowed, and blood red and his fangs were, and his marking were dark and jagged, and in the night he looked like a monster. He advanced to her and grabbed her hips and hauled her up, his demonic manhood waiting to slam back into her. His claws pierce her skin, and the mix of pleasure and pain made her power start to tingle, and he slammed into her, and he didn't stop. Blood dripped from her hips and her womanhood.

"Ah, ah, ah" It was deep and powerful and unnatural the force, but her power kept it from truly hurting her. He hissed and grunted no doubt he was feeling a light sting from it but if anything it fueled him more.

"Sesshomaru!"

He pulled out and flipped her and slammed back into her without so much as a breath. One hand held her hip his other went to rub clit. She arched as her body bounced along with his trust. He was smirking his fangs showing as he made her wither and moan.

"More, more" She could not believe her own voice. His smirk faded and his head went back as he felt her walls tighten around him. His chest rumbled with need; he needed her to cum.

"Oh my God" Wildfire rushed through her a mix of his pleasure and demonic power forcing hers down. She came "Sesshomaru!"

His head snapped back, and his arm went around her waist, and he picked her all the way up, her chest met with his, and her arms went flying around his neck. He was going to make this orgasm last "Your mine" His demonic voice declared possesivly as he granted her no ease. He kept trusting even though her walls were trying to milk him.  
"Love me or leave me but please Sesshomaru-

He yanked her hair making her title her head "You will never leave, you are mine" He snarled "My prisoner" He licked her neck "My pleasure, my pain."

He grunted as she moved her hands to his chest, her power rising again to bite at his skin,

"Keep doing that Miko it will only fuel me to make you submit to me."

"Sesshomaru"

"K, you're going to milk my demonic seed from me."

Her hands went to his neck, and he inhaled "Enough!" He roared, and his fangs slammed into her neck, and she screamed out. Her power died as his own rushed her drown her. They fell to the bed, and his fangs and cock didn't break for her. He started to thrust into her again, and her nails dug into his shoulder as she cried out, tears going down her face. The pleasure was there, but so was the pain. His demonic force was, and she focused on his thrust, the main in her womb to keep herself breathing.  
But she didn't want him to take her womb like this; she wanted his love.

"Sesshomaru" She tried to pull on his face to break his fangs from her neck "Sesshomaru."

She calmed and ran her fingers over his markings "I'll be yours till you tire of me."

His fang broke away, and he looked at her "I will never tire of making you submit to me."

"Kiss me, claim me."

He chuckled "I have already claimed you, but now it is time I claim your womb as my own and make you swell with my seed."

Her walls sucked him at his words,

"You like that."

"Sesshomaru"

"Then take my seed mate and be the mother of my offspring."

His mouth covered her as she came hard and he joined her, releasing with great force into her.

There is no doubt now she was his, she knew she was his, and now he had officially claimed all of his mate. His cocked moved in and out, and their cum mixed and coated his manhood in white cream and red blood. _  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see .You're just like me._

He opened his eyes and the first the things he thought of was guilt. He was afraid to look at her. He could smell her blood, he knew he hurt her. The sun was coming through, and he wished it would go away.

He heard her grunt, and he closed his eyes, she was in pain. Then he smelt her tears, and it had him sitting up. She was at the foot of the bed holding onto a post hunched over, her back to him. She felt him move and looked back at him, tears at the brim of her eyes. His jaw set, he was angry.

But then she smiled through the pain, and he watched her elbow move "I can feel it already" She gasped and he moved, crawling to her and coming up on his knees "Feel what, what have I done to you?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her tummy "This."

He looked at her,

"Its a baby" She breathed "You knocked me up on the first try."

He could not help but smile "There is no try woman."

"Kiss me."

"You are in pain."

"I need you I can't hold my own power down for long."

Then he understood, after all, they had figure out how to make this happen.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner" He pulled her close to him and lowered his face,

"You looked peaceful, Iv never seen you sleep like that" She hurt again and held her breath.

"You would hurt for me?" He asked,

"I guess, I guess I'm just like you."

"You are nothing like me Kagome" His lips dusted over hers, and he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you as you love me, I think I have for a long time but was afraid to admit it."

He deepened the next kiss,

"We are the same, we are both sick," She said against him "But I don't want a cure, I want you."

God, she was just like him.

"Then you shall have me" He kissed her again rubbing his hand over her "We shall have him soon."

"And many more?" She asked,

"As many as you wish to carry for me."

"Sesshomaru"

"You are sore."

"Please"

"Shouldn't I be the one to beg?"

"Ok, beg."

His chest rumbled, begging was something he had never done. "Kagome" He kissed her deeply, and she melted into him, and then they both melted into the bed "I never want to leave this room," She said as she felt his hardness.

"We have to go home, I have to take you home."

"Home" Her heart hummed,

"But for now, I guess this is my home" He entered her slowly,

"Then, always come home to me."

"As you wish."

He loved her again before taking her back home to the West.


	12. Chapter 12

_Violate all the love that I'm missing_  
 _Throw away all the pain that I'm living_  
 _You believe in me._

Sesshomaru stood alone watching the sky letting the wind brush against him as he took in the air of the West. Kagome was sleeping sound, enough of his power rolling over her to keep her from being ill. In a few days she would be fine, but until then he was on high alert. He could hear everything around him, smell every smell, feel everything.

"Letting your mate rest?"

He had the urge to groan as his mother walked up to him. How she got into his room, he would have to figure out later.

"Yes, be silent," He told her, Kagome needed sleep.

His mother smiled as she stood next to him "I think you have scent marked her enough Sesshomaru, I think they can smell her in all four kingdoms."

He glided his eyes narrowed to her, but she was looking ahead "Are you still in pain?" She asked, and he looked away.

"She no longer allows me to be in pain."

His mother smiled again "Oh, so she is scent marking you then?" She teased,

"Perhaps, the miko is quite a strong lover" He turned his neck showing the human's teeth marks on his shoulder mimicking his mating mark.

His mother rose an eyebrow "She marked you?"

"Hn her power will ensure it stays."

"You let her?" She seemed shocked,

"Why would I not, she is my mate."

She looked away "Your father would be pleased."

"I am sure."

"You were quite strong to resist as long as you did, I hope you did not harm her too much during your first coupling."

He said nothing. He felt like he violated his mate the first time and that wasn't even his darkest mating thoughts.

"You are still worried?" She asked,

Again he said nothing, but when it came to Sesshomaru saying nothing was loud.

"Sesshomaru"

He turned at the sound of his mates voice and quickly left his mothers side. The moon mother peeked in to see her son on his knees next to his bed his mouth covering his mates. She smiled and pulled the balcony doors closed to let them have their privacy.

"Mm Sesshomaru?"

"You should stay in bed."

"You should stay with me."

"I am going nowhere, Miko."

She pulled his shirt and pouted,

"You are covered in my marks woman."

She smiled "You have a mark yourself there mister."

He growled playfully and then she moaned, and he smelt her slick.

"Kagome" His eyes darkened,

She removed his top before he could even register it and when she pulled him down he allowed her to, but what he wasn't ready for was for her to straddle him. She pulled his hardness out and lowered herself down on it like it was hers to take, and it was.

She moaned in pleasure "I needed this"

He growled in relief because he did too. His hands went to her hips, but she grabbed one and made it move up her body. Over her womb, over her breast, and to her throat.  
She moaned and moved her hips in an erotic dance. His eyes bled read at the sight of his hand around her neck,

"Harder" She begged.

His eyes rolled back, and at that very moment, he threw all the pain he had been living in away. This time she claimed him, his seed, his cock his blood. It would seem he wasn't the only one with dark needs for she came hard when he gave her throat a slight squeeze. But he would never harm her, they had a safe word, but she had yet to say it, he, he has almost said it three times since their return, fearful for her, not himself. But each time she told him she would never be afraid of him plus they had all their lives for him to test the boundaries and while she may one day scream the safe word she swore there was nothing he could ever do when it came to loving her that would make him fear her.

So he cast his fears aside and just, loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears. And drown your fear._

Tied up to a bedpost her hands above her head she moaned with need "Sesshomaru."

He loved seeing her tied up and pregnant; he could kiss her belly as much as he wanted and make her squirm with a need to be kissed somewhere else.

"Spread yourself for me mate."

She did though she always blushed. He kissed over her belly and latched on to one of her milking breasts. She moaned, then hissed then yelled out "Inuyasha!"  
He reared back in shock "Did you just yell the safe word?"

"WHY THE HELL ELSE WOULD I YELL HIS NAME! Sesshomaru untie me, my water broke!"

He looked down to see that she had. He quickly untied her and threw on his clothing.

"Sesshomaru!" She freaked out and began to panic.

"I will call the midwives, they will come at once."

"Please, please don't leave me."

She could see the confusion in his eyes,

"In my time mates don't leave."

"Then I shall stay."

Of course, the midwives were not happy about it. Kagome cried and begged, and screamed, and he wanted to yell his brother name in mercy, but all he could do was hold her hand and kiss and lick away her tears "My bottom!" It hurt like blazing fire, and no amount of growling could calm her. So he reached down and played with her clit.

"My Lord!" A maid shrieked. But Kagome held his wrist there and held on as she withered in a mixture of contraction and pleasure. He drowned her fear with his unapologetic lust and sweet kisses of his love. She gave birth to a girl.

"I would die for you," He told his newborn daughter as he hell her close to his naked chest, skin to skin. He looked up at Kagome "I would kill for you" All she had to do was say the word. Kagome almost asked him to kill Inuyasha when their daughter was five, and she was pregnant again, but he mistook her use of his brother's name as her safe word, and so Inuyasha lived to see another day.

"Daddy" Their daughter tugged on his pants "Want me to steal for you?" She pointed to her uncle's sword. Sesshomaru smiled shook his head no "I have no use for it, I have something far better."

"What's that daddy!?"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, "Don't you dare call me fat again!"

"Your mother" Sesshomaru answered.

Of course, when their daughter became a teenager, Sesshomaru put the fear of God in every male around, and Kagome had to step in "Just remember honey, your father will do time over you."

"Do time?"

"Future saying, you will get it when you older, stay away from boy till then."

Time passed, and soon they were in the future, five daughters and seven sons later. Kagome looked down the old well that took her to her mate.

"I'm so glad it didn't lock me away."

"Hn" He wrapped his arms around her "I would have waited for you."

That night Kagome seemed unsettled running around their room as he laid in the bed and watched her. He cocked his head to the side in confusion "Mate."

"What,"

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, something is off."

He rose an eyebrow,

"Hand me that pillow."

He tossed her the pillow, and then she snatched another one, and then it dawned on him what she was doing "Here Ill make room" He moved off the bed and tossed the pillows around and watched her go into a nesting frenzy in their bed.

"You're pregnant."

Nine months later she gave birth to the first set of twins, and she swore she would never give him another. But years later when he and Inuyasha were setting off to go on a fishing trip Kagome scent out her mating call, and he ditched his brothers and their friends.

"Damn it Sesshomaru; I thought you were the alpha!"

"Quite Inuyasha and my bitch is breeding" He untied the boat and kicked them off but later that night after breeding her he took her away by ship "A vacation?" She asked,  
"I will sail ships for you Miko; you need only ask."

"You know, we have never fucked on a ship before."

He groaned at her dirty mouth. In the end, it didn't matter where or how they did it, as long as they were close and together. It was never a dull moment, and he never scared her, and she never used the safe word again. She had just as many dark desire as he.

"I thought you were holy Miko" He whispered in her ear in an elevator full of people at a Christmas party.

"Your holy Virgin maybe."

"Kagome be silent, or I am going to take you right here."

She bit her lips "I'm not wearing any panties."

She felt him lift her skirt to check and then growled "I need to be part of you" She felt him unzip his pants. He dipped down, and she held in a gasp as he plunged himself right into her and no one even noticed. He stayed still till everyone left the elevator and then he slammed the emergency brake and pulled out of her. He turned her and lifted her "Spread your legs, now."

She placed her feet on either side of the rails people used to hold on and did a split in front of him waist high.

"Your dripping," He said,

"So are you" His pre-cum was seeping. He wasted no time in thrusting into her. It was a carnel need. He pounded into her "Fuck, fuck, fuck" He said with each thrust then he started to play with her clit,

"Sesshomaru"

"Mine"

She came and her legs wrapped around him, and he buried deep into her and released.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked panting,

"You never hurt me."

"That is a lie."

"I didn't scream your bothers name."

"I think its time for a new safe word wife."

She smiled and kissed him "You don't tire of me?"

"Never, I love all that is mine."

"I believe you."

They kissed,

"Are we sick?" She whispered,

"No, their the sick ones, our hearts are just a little twisted but true, and I would have it no other way" He kissed her again "Be twisted with me."

"Everyday Sesshomaru, I am yours."

A dream he never thought would come true.


End file.
